High School Drama
by evenstar866
Summary: Inu.Kag.San.Miro.Ship.Kog.Aym.Nak and Kik start off as freshmen that dont know eachother but as the years go on up to graduation bonds are formed and relationships are created, but high school is never normal with out some type of drama thrown in the mi
1. Freshman Year

Do you remember what it was like to be a freshman? I am sure alot of teens had it rough but me i was unnoticed and untouched :)

Well this story is going to be different. for one no one is a demon but they get to keep all there looks except inuyasha he doesnt have dog ears sorry guys :( but the pairings are as normal but havent figured out if im putting Sessh with Rin or Kagura yet......But in this story the brothers get along pretty well and Kouga and Inuyasha are going to be friends more then enemies, and Souta is going to be Kagomes older brother.....so enjoy :)

Chapter 1. A new start

"Kagome hurry up i don't want to be late for school" Souta yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"oh hush up Souta we got plenty of time" Kagome yelled back as she stared at herself in the mirror for the 40th time this morning, today was her first day at Toma North High school and she wanted to look just right. She spent an hour straighting her hair so her thick black hair would lay flat on her back and then flipped her bangs so they coverd a portion of her nicely tanned face. She ran her hand over her stomach to smooth out the baby blue Hollister t-shirt she wore. Blinking her stunning sapphire eyes a couple times she went back to putting her last layer of mascara on her eye lashes before she headed towards her doom of being shoved in a locker.

15 minutes later she ran down the stairs and slipped her flip flops on and grabbed her fox racing backpack "Souta lets go don't want to be late you know" she smirked and walked out the front door and over to her brother 2008 pontiac g6. Opening the passenger door and slipping into the seat she waited for souta.

"ready for your first day? and trust me its not as bad as everyone makes it seem little sis"

"yea i know bro, but still i am nervous about making new friends" she smiled and looked out the window as they backed out of the drive way and headed towards the school

* * *

_Today i am a freshman...my life couldn't get any worse..._ Inuyasha crawled out of his egyption cotton red sheets and headed towards the bathroom to shower for his first day of High School. After a nice hot shower he slipped on his American Eagle jeans and a Monster Engery t-shirt and headed down stairs to greet the family

"hey sessh...is there anything i should know before i step my foot inside that building" Inuyasha asked his older brother

"well other then stay out of the Senior hall as much as possible i got nothing" sessh laughed as he slipped on his audio's and waited for Inuyasha to follow him to his 2010 f150.

"thats it really, well thats simple and i hope Miroku doesnt have cheezy pick up lines all day" inuyasha added as he slipped on his puma's and followed Sessh out the front door and hoped in the truck

"i still dont understand Rokus logic for anything, he is going to be a virgin forever" sessh laughed as he checked left and right before turning on to the main street towards the school

"tell me something i dont know" they laughed together making fun of Miroku until they pulled into the parking lot

* * *

"alright kags breath just breath" she told herself over and over again as she walked in the front doors of the school. Heading right for the office to get her locker assignment and find out who her locker partner was she stopped to stare at two boys climbing out of a black truck, they looked like brothers from the short black hair, but one was deffinately older then the other. Kagome wasnt watching where she was walking and bumped into another persons chest, looking up she froze in the boys blue eyes "oh i am so sorry i wasnt paying attention" she felt embarrassed.

"its alright my beautiful lady, no harm no foul" the boy laughed and smiled at her

"er umm well im Kagome Hiragushi by the way and you are?"

"Miroku Hoshi but you can call me Roku, everyone else does"

"are you a freshman as well?"

"why yes i am...but hold that thought Inuyasha buddy whats up" he looked over kagomes shoulder and shouted

Kagome slowly turned around and froze when she saw Inuyashas perfect violet eyes staring at her sapphire ones

"Roku its the first day and your already hitting on someone" Inuyasha laughed as he came closer to them

"actually my dear friend she crashed into me"

"oh well in that case, whats up im Inuyasha Takanashi and you?"

"Kagome Hiragushi" she melted

"Hiragushi well i do believe are parents work together" Sesshamuro interrupted

"feh and he is my brother Sesshamoru but we call him Sessh or fluffy works too" Inuyasha pointed out

"Its a pleasure" sessh grabbed kagomes hand and kissed the top of it before heading towards his locker

"well i am going to find my locker and my locker partner so ill see you two around?" kagome questioned

"yeah see ya" the boys said together as kagome walked towards the office for a second time, opening the office door kagome walked up to the desk and waited for the secretary

"hello dear, can i get your name and grade please?"

"Kagome Hiragushi and freshman"

"alright just one moment" she turned from the desk and dissapeard behind a wall, when she returned she had a piece of paper in her hand "Alright heres your schedule and your locker number and partner" she smiled as kagome mumbled a thanks and walk out of the office

"Lets see how lucky am i?..........and of course 2nd lunch" Kagome mumbled as she headed towards the freshman hall to find her locker, once she turned the hall she counted down the numbers until she got to 413 and was surprised to see another girl already standing there, she had mid back length dark brown hair and was dressed in hollister shorts with a purple tank top.."Hi you must be Sango..my locker partner?" kagome smiled

"Yea that would be me so i guess that makes you Kagome" she smiled at me and we compaired schedules, turns out we have drama,english, and gym together. "So do you want top shelf or bottom shelf because it doesnt matter to me"

"Well you got here first so you can pick first alright" i smiled back at her

Suddenly freshman year wasn't starting to seem so bad, i had already made 3 friends sango,miroku, and Inuyasha. The first day seemed to go by in a blur. My math class was packed with freshman and a couple sophomores that failed last years math, including one sophomore in particular, Kouga Wolf. He wouldn't leave me alone the whole class period asking me all types of questions and if i had a boyfriend...as if! hello dude its the first day of my freshman year what do you think?. Me and Sango got along as if we knew eachother since birth her and miroku hit it off from the first smile..even though he kept trying to grab her butt at the lunch table. Turned out Sesshamoru and my brother Souta were friends and played on the football team together, Inuyasha was shocked we he found out my brother was none other then Souta Hiragushi the football star of Toma North high school.

The day ended with all 5 of us in the same gym class and with mine and inuyashas older brothers as well. I wasn't really sure how i missed sessh at my house all the time and all the stories about him and my brother, turned out of fathers worked together and spent alot of time together outside of work as well. When the day ended we all exchanged phone numbers and went our seperate ways. Coming home from school i got all the questions from my parents about the first day and how it went. We had our family dinner then i headed to my room and texted sango asking her for her aim name.

Kagbabe22: heya sango

San-Go56: hey kaggie

Kagbabe22: so ready for a repeat of today for the next 4 years of our lives

San-Go56: dont remind me :( i just can't wait for homecoming and stuff like that hehe

Kagbabe22: why so you can dance with roku! lmao

San-Go56: as if he gave me his chat name.....PervertMonk.....of course right?

Kagbabe22: inuyasha gave me his as well......TakYash....! lol

San-Go56: i just added him....he seems pretty taken with you kags...soo?

Kagbabe56: nah its just a friend thing nothing more but who knows maybe one day right ;)

San-Go56: lecher is hitting on me already but i gota hit the sheets or i wont wake up tomorrow night babe

Kagbabe22: yea me 2 see ya tomorrow love :)

San-Go56 has just signed out

Resting me head on the pillow i let what sango said run through my head one last time....who knows maybe me and inuyasha will end up together..................

* * *

Alright and next chapter they are going to be sopomores and then so on until senior year..........blah spring break is over today :( college blows...


	2. Sophomore Year

Now that i knew Miroku had been hiding this from me for the last five years i had a very large bone to pick with him, pulling up infront of his dulpex i waited to think about what i would say to him.


End file.
